Over
by ConfusifyedGalinda
Summary: Magenta's inner thoughts after Riff leaves her...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror in any way shape or form sadly.

**AN: **I know this is incredibly short but idk I couldn't think of how to make it longer. Magenta's POV.

* * *

><p>When he left me I felt as if my heart had been torn from my chest and trampled on. Riff. My brother. My soul mate. We were supposed to be together forever.<p>

He is far too paranoid. One night, I came into his room later than usual and he accused me of sleeping with Frank. As if I would go anywhere near that sick bastard. He started screaming and eventually he threw me out into the old, empty corridor. "It's over!" I couldn't breathe. Choking on my tears, I rose from the floor and made my way to the room I share with Columbia. This was a month ago and he still refuses to talk to me.

I see no purpose of living if I don't have Riff. I love him with every fibre of my being. He's the one person that keeps me just about sane in this prison that Frank has locked us away in just about bearable. I can feel that sanity slowly slipping away knowing that he hates me.

Would he care if I ended it all? Probably not. I like to pretend that he would realise how much I meant to him and that he would feel the pain I feel now. I have lost him completely; if he were dead it would feel no different.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok so people wanted a continuation and I wasn't planning on doing so but since a few people wanted it I decided to do it :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rocky Horror no matter how hard I wish I did, sorry.

* * *

><p>It has now been two months since Riff broke off our relationship. My time has been spent mindlessly cleaning, cooking and avoiding our Master when he is in the midst one of his temper tantrums. Columbia has been trying her best to keep me busy so I do not dwell on the break-up. I know she means well but the child can be so irritating at times that I find myself, on multiple occasions, seconds away from strangling her with the cord of my hairdryer. Although, I have gained a greater tolerance to her voice (which is more like squeaking) in the past few months.<p>

I know there must still be some love for me in his heart due to a certain incident. Whether that love is romantic or platonic I can't be sure.

The 'incident' I am referring to, took place a few days ago. The Master was working in the lab (well, _he_ calls it working but really it's Riff who does everything. Frank just stands around holding things and "looking gorgeous") and Columbia was practically hanging around his neck like a scarf. Riff Raff had been granted freedom from the castle so as to pick up some supplies for whatever atrocity Frank was attempting to create now. I, too, was in the lab, clearing up after the Master. He kept ordering Columbia around and sickeningly, she complied without any protest. I just rolled my eyes, mopped up spills and thanked the gods that I wasn't caught in the prince's sticky web of deceit and lies. The web to which Columbia was a victim of.

That's when it happened. He turned around and knocked over a conical flask, which fell to the floor and smashed into hundreds of pieces. I, unfortunately, was stood right behind him when it happened. Seeing this as an opportunity to pass the blame on and get some entertainment, he whirled around to face me.

"Magenta!" he barked, his low drawl echoing around the room. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and a familiar sense of dread washed over me.

"Master?" I replied, wearily. I knew that I was in trouble for his carelessness. I was prepared to face the verbal abuse that would be hurled my way. What I was not prepared for, however, was the whip which he now brandished. I hadn't noticed it before. He must have hidden it under the workbench, ready to lash at my poor brother.

"I know that Riff Raff usually steps in to take your punishments…what a pity he isn't here to do so on this occasion." He wore a wicked smirk on his heavily made up face. I felt sick. Knowledge from previously having to tend to Riff's wounds told me that this was going to hurt like a bitch.

The first whip came when I tried to run. It slashed my shoulder blade, effectively knocking me to the ground as a scream of pain ripped from my throat. I heard Frank's sadistic cackle and attempted to get up, before a second lash assaulted me, this time on my back. I yelled again and I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. **_No, I won't cry. He doesn't get that satisfaction. _**Columbia was crying and trying to tell him to stop, as if that would do any good.

I braced myself for a third, before I heard Riff's voice. **_When did he get here? I didn't hear the elevator_**.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Turning my head, I saw my big brother advancing towards our master with pure anger and hatred swirling around his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't do anything though, he just stood there. Both men were silent for a few moments. When Columbia came over and helped me up, I was able to get a good view of Frank's face. There was his usual cocky expression with a hint of fear. Fear? Was Riff managing to scare Frank a little? That made me smile, the idea of him being scared was very appealing.

My amusement didn't last long however, soon I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my brother crying out in pain. Frank had whipped him. I tried to run to his aid but Columbia held me back (she was surprisingly strong for such a small girl). It wasn't until 5 minutes later that she released me from her grip. The Master had retired to his room for the night and my brother was lying on the floor, bleeding and bruised. How fucking typical. Running over to my brother brought a fresh bought of tears to my eyes, as I got a closer look at his injuries. He lad lacerations on his face and hands, his jacket was ripped in some places meaning I could see the deeper cuts that had been made and were now bleeding profusely.

"Riff…" I choked out as I knelt beside him and reached out to stroke his cheek.

"Just go, Magenta." Was his reply, fast and sharp. I felt crushed.

"L-let me help you, clean you u-up and-"

"Leave!"

I was so shocked by his aggression that I did as he asked without any of my usual resistance. I was turning into Columbia, so devoted to this man that I'll do anything he asks. After the child had helped me dress my wounds, she climbed into my bed with me and cuddled me, stroking my hair until we both fell asleep. And in the haze between sleep and consciousness, I could have sworn I heard her whisper "I love you" into my ear.


End file.
